Fifty Returns
by RubyRizzle90
Summary: Christians has been gone for nine long days. Ana eagerly anticipates his return.
1. Chapter 1

Christian had been away for 9 days. When you say it like that it doesn't sound too bad. It was. I had tried to fill my days with distractions. Of course I had Teddy to look after, which occupied most of my time. But it was those quiet moments in the evenings where the loneliness crept in. It sounds ridiculous, I know. How could I be lonely after 9 days? But I was. I was lonely and pining for my husband. Teddy was old enough to talk now, just a few words. But the only word he was interested in babbling at the moment was Daddy. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" he would chant, clapping his hands. "I know baby, I want Daddy too".

I had just put Teddy down, leaving his nightlight on and kissing his gorgeous copper hair. I was so pleased he'd inherited Christians hair and his beautiful grey eyes. I flicked the baby monitor on.

"Goodnight sweetheart" I whispered. I went to the living room and sat down with a glass of wine and a book. Just one more day without Christian. His flight was due in at 3pm tomorrow meaning he'd be back in time for dinner with me and Ted. He's never been away for this long. I know Teddy will be over the moon when he sees him. It must feel like years to a two year old. As I realised I'd reread the same line 4 times, I decided to call it a night. I took the empty wine glass into the kitchen, turned off the lights and headed to bed. After checking on Teddy one more time, I brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. The big, empty bed.

I was awoken by the feeling of a warm hand on my back and hot breath in my ear. The hand was rubbing soothing circles on my back. I'm dreaming about Christian again. But this dream feels even more real than the others. I can actually feel his hands on me. Then I hear his voice, low in my ear. "What have I told you about wearing my t shirts to bed? You should be wearing the silks I bought you", the voice of my husband. I realise this is no dream. He's back. I turn and meet his gaze. He smirks at me.

"You're back" I whisper.

"I'm back" he says.

"You're early" is the only thing I can think to say.

"I'm sorry Mrs Grey, would you like me to leave and come back tomorrow?" he asks. Before I can say anything he continues. "Because I had hoped to make love to my wife, whom I haven't seen for 9 excruciating days, and then give my boy a cuddle". As he's talking I realise he's naked except for his boxers and wedding ring. "Unless of course you haven't missed me?" he says, almost pouting. A very un fifty expression. That's when I finally snap out of my trance and launch myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and pinning him to the matrass. His hand moved to the back of my head, pulling my mouth down onto his, plunging his tongue into my mouth. I her myself moan and I ran my hands up and down his gorgeous chest. It's so good to be able to touch him. Suddenly he grabs my upper arms and flips us over so he'd on top of me. He grabs the hem of my t shirt and pulls it forcefully over my head, as I struggle to lift my arms quickly enough. Christian makes a low growling noise as he stops and looks down at me. "God, how did I manage 9 days without you?" he murmurs, his look is so intense I can't help but smile. His expression softens. "Are you laughing at me Mrs Grey?" he asks. His fingers lightly tickle my ribs, making me giggle. He smirks and then silences me by covering my mouth with his and working his fingers into me. I gasp into the kiss and he pulls back. "Not so amusing now is it?" he growls, continuing to thrust in and out of me. This is it. This is what I've missed. The feel of him on top of me. Consuming me.

"What do you want baby?" he whispers into my ear.

"You" I pant, unable to form a full sentence. He nods and slowly pulls his fingers out. He then slides into me, more gently than normal. I never saw him remove his boxers, I think. But then I was distracted. He continues his slow pace, looking into my eyes. His eyes are alight with passion.

"I love you" I whisper. That seems to spur him on and he quickens his pace, speeding the thrust of his hips up. I can feel the pleasure building inside of me, that familiar warm, throbbing sensation. Eventually it overcomes me and I explode around him. I hear him find his release moments after. He lowers himself onto me, panting. He's smothering me. "Christian" I whisper, and shift beneath him. He quickly rolls off me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest. After a few minutes of silence I speak.

"Don't go away again" I whisper.

"Never", he growls, "I don't think I could endure that again".

"Me neither" I say.

"How is Teddy? Have I missed anything?" he questions. I laugh.

"Well all he can seem to say at the moment is "Daddy" over and over again".

"Really?" Christian sits up and looks at me, his eyes shining.

"Yes of course really. He missed you as much as I did. He wanted his Daddy". I tell him.

Christian beams at me. "I can't wait to see him".

"I can't wait for him to see you, he going to be so ecstatic" I smile.

Christian settles back down and pulls me to him again. He sighs. "I just can't wait to see my boy" he mumbles, before he drifts into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I just want to thank you all for the lovely reviews and follows/favourites I had for this story. Since a few of you requested a sequel featuring Christian and Teddys reunion I thought I'd grant your wish… It's quite short I'm afraid.. Please review if you enjoy.**

I wake to an empty bed. Again. For a moment I panic, thinking the previous night may well have been a very vivid dream. Then I notice Christians shirt and pants on the floor. He is back. And I know exactly where he is. I get up and pick Christians shirt up, slipping it on and wrapping in around me. Even though its mid December I'm not cold. There's no early morning chill like in most houses. The house is always at the perfect temperature. No doubt due to some state of the art heating system Christian has had installed. I pad to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I take my time, feeling relaxed. Everything feels so much better knowing he's. When Christian was away, I felt like there was a tension in me that I couldn't shake. A feeling of slight unease. Even though I knew Teddy and I were completely safe in our house, Christian saw to that, I felt like I couldn't relax until he returned. And now he's back I feel all that tension wash away. Once finished, I wander out of our bedroom and down the hall to Teddys room. As I get closer I hear him squeal with laughter. There's only one person who can make Ted laugh like that. I push the door open to find Christian with his back to me, spinning Teddy round then launching him up in the air, never letting go of him of course. Teddy is laughing and clapping and Christian is laughing too. He pulls Teddy into his chest and kisses his hair. "Daddy missed you this week, Teddy Bear" he says gently. Teddy looks up at him with those gorgeous grey eyes. He's smiling and reaching up to pull on Christians nose. "Ouch!" Christian says mockingly. Teddy giggles. "Daddy, Daddy!" he chants, slapping Christians chest. Christian laughs and pulls Teddy into a cuddle. Ted snuggles into his chest and yawns. "Oh, are you worn out little man? It's Daddys fault, he woke you too early because he wanted to see you so much" Christian says gently. "Go back to sleep baby" he coos, gently rocking from side to side. Teddy starts to suck his thumb, a sure sign he is just about to fall asleep. Christian lowers him back into his bed and pulls the covers over him. Ted snuggles down into them and is immediately asleep. Christian kisses him on the cheek. "Goodnight my Teddy Bear" he whispers.

As he turns to leave he sees me in the doorway. I can't help but feel like I was intruding on their private moment. I back out of the room and he follows, closing the door quietly. "I'm sorry" I say. He frowns. "What for?". I suddenly feel like an idiot. Why am I apologising to my husband for watching him play with our son?

"I don't really know, I just felt like I was spying on you just there" I say with a laugh. He smiles and wraps his arms around my waist, bringing his lips to my ear. My breath catches. "Don't be silly," he breathes, "I was just saying hello to our boy. I missed him so much. More than I can say. I think he looks different" he says, pulling his head back to look at me. "I can't believe how much he can change in week" he laughs.

"Nine days" I say, "not that I was counting", I blush. He smirks and leans in, pulling me closer to him, pressing his hips into mine. He leans down to bite my ear lobe, running his teeth down my neck. I squirm in pleasure.

"Well, Mrs Grey, I can tell you that I most certainly _was_ counting. And if my calculations are correct, that's nine days of kinky fuckery we have missed out on that we must make up for. Whats says we get started, eh?".


End file.
